


Стой

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Стой, — приказывает Гэвин, и Ричард послушно замирает на полушаге, отступая.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 18
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Стой

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 13: Паралич.

— Стой, — говорит Гэвин решительно, и Ричард замирает, не доходя до него.  
Между ними полтора метра расстояния, и никто особенно не обращает внимания, пока Гэвин не разворачивается и не заявляет громко на весь кафетерий, где собралось около семи полусонных копов:  
— Видали? Жестянка слушается меня, в отличие от восьмёрки Хэнка!  
Ричард стоит спокойно, не двигаясь, лишь вежливо напоминает:  
— Ваш кофе остывает, детектив Рид.  
— Да, давай сюда, — хмыкает тот довольно. — Кофеварка.  
— Напоминаю, что моё имя — Ричард.  
— Да мне плевать, пластик.

— Стой, — приказывает Гэвин, и Ричард послушно замирает на полушаге, отступая. — Я пойду первым, а ты прикрываешь.  
От вооружённой группировки, засевшей в старом театре, переделанном в парковку, их отделяют небольшая лестница и коридор, и Ричард быстро оценивает ситуацию.  
— Но исходя из вашей безопасности…  
— Ты не умеешь договариваться с бандитами, консервная банка, а нам надо договориться. Мы всё ещё не знаем, где они держат заложников, так что завались и будь позади меня.  
Мигнув диодом, Ричард кивает, и Гэвин идёт вперёд, не оглядываясь. Он знает, что его напарник прикроет его в случае чего и успеет вытащить из-под выстрелов, если договориться не удастся.

— Стой, — шепчет Гэвин, — не шевелись.  
Ричард словно каменеет, но его лицо всё ещё передаёт эмоции: брови чуть приподняты, глаза широко раскрыты, и весь он — любопытство и дисциплинированность.  
Гэвин подходит к нему ближе, оглядывает. Они в архиве одни после длинного рабочего дня, очень длинного, сдобренного несколькими чашками кофе и парой торопливых перекусов. Даже Ричарду пришлось пополнять запасы тириума после нескольких погонь, перестрелки и одной банальной драки.  
Гэвин подходит ближе, смотрит Ричарду в глаза и говорит:  
— Ты ведь даже не девиант, жестянка. У тебя нет эмоций.  
— Я девиант, — поправляет его Ричард. — Просто нахожу целесообразным выполнять большинство ваших приказов.  
Прищурившись, Гэвин легонько щёлкает Ричарда по носу, но тот даже не шевелится.  
— Тогда почему ты не останавливаешь меня сейчас?  
— А вы этого хотите? — спрашивает Ричард спокойно.  
Гэвин фыркает презрительно, отворачивается, и тогда Ричард мягко делает шаг вперёд, обнимая Гэвина сзади, и тихо произносит:  
— Стой.  
От его голоса у Гэвина по коже пробегаются мурашки. Он бы огрызнулся сейчас, но Ричард прижимается к нему сзади, щекой к щеке, чуть поворачивая к себе, и Гэвин видит, что выражение на лице андроида… Совершенно не андроидское.  
Гэвин замечал эти же чувства и раньше: озадаченность, заботу, внимание, — но всё оно было размыто торопливой полицейской рутиной. Ричард держит Гэвина мягко, и по его ладоням чувствуется, что если человек захочет, то освободится мгновенно.  
Но Гэвин не хочет.  
И не отстраняется, когда Ричард его целует.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3138>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHH.jpg)


End file.
